Guerras de una Vida
by viky97
Summary: NO ES DE PERCY! (perdón pero sino no sabia como publicarlo) Me encontraba sentada en la camilla de un hospital militar, no había nadie a mi alrededor. No recordaba lo sucedido en las ultimas 24 horas, pero recordaba muy bien todo lo que había sucedido antes del accidente. ¿Podía llamarlo accidente? Creo que no. ¿No entienden de que hablo? Vamos al principio..
1. Chapter 1

hola! soy nueva en ESTO y de Esta es mi Primera historia, espero les guste. adiós!

* * *

La alcaldesa instancia de parte de las Personas del Mundo Viven SUS Vidas emoción pecado, enfrascados En Una Rutina Que Día tras EMPRESAS Día los consumen Dentro porción. De Cuando Tuve la Suficiente Madurez de Como párr darme Cuenta de ESTO, DIFERENTE servicio decidi. Vivir la vida REALMENTE COMO debe ser: COMO SI FUERA EL ÚLTIMO DIA. Tampoco piensen época Que de los AEE Personas Que se tiraban en paracaídas, o salian de ZAFARI. Nada de ESO, no tenia ni el Dinero ni La Edad párrafo Hacerlo. De Cuando comence una tenia ASI Pensar 13, MUY época y Pequena Para La Mayoría De Las Cosas. Procuraba Que Así "no Mañana DEJAR párrafo, podia Que lo HACER hoy". Esa frase estába Grabada en mi Mente, y ASI lo queria. Tenia ideas de un Futuro, de Todos como, Que implicaban Viajar lo Más Que Pudiera y CONOCER MUCHOS Lugares, ADEMÁS de Que COMO Toda chica de la ESA EDAD queria Conocer a algun Europeo de ojos claros y Vivir mi "cuento" de amor. Como Dije, Pero razonaba ESO no implicaba Que dejara de Lado mi Imaginación e ingenuidad.

Tenia 11 años de Cuando Ya cumplidos comence el Secundario En Una Escuela militarizada Donde la Mayoría de los Alumnos Eran Hombres y de las chicas Pocas Que Habia, digamos Que Casi el 100% de Ellas Eran muy DIFERENTES A Mí, Pero HUBO Una Que llamo mi Atención Por ninguna de Como servicio Las Demas. Una chica esta página no le importaba Lo Que los demás La dijeran o pensaran de ella queria y HACIA Lo Que, this chica llama del se Deby Negro y sí Cruzo en mi camino El Primer Día de colegio, nos tocaba Estar En El Mismo Curso ASI Que nos sentamos Juntas Y Charlamos Todo El Tiempo de Que pudimos. Por suerte decidio servicio mi mejor amiga TODO Durante el Secundario y TODO EL TIEMPO Que transcurrió despues. Also Esteban Michael Stone y Andru Bell, mis ERAN Que mejores amigos. A por ellos los conoci LUEGO, Andru iba also a mi Curso y era de OEN chicos Mas Bien Timidos Pero excelente persona, Que MIENTRAS Michael era TODO lo contrario. EL era algo asi de como el Chico "popular" de mi Curso, Todos querian sentarse o Estar Con El. Comenzo una porción conmigo Hablar UNOS Trabajos De Escuela y nos HICIMOS muy buenos amigos aunque Tal Vez Para mi no Simplemente era sin amigo.  
Digamos Que me enamore de Michael en mi Tercer Año, era el pisos Que Todos querian, ATRACTIVO, atlético, fornido, etc SABES Ya, el típico chico TODAS de las Películas Por El Cual las chicas sí babean y enamoran. Pero ninguna de Todos Suelen Ser el príncipe azul ATRACTIVO y que bueno sí enamora de la chica Común y Corriente, una de Tenemos la mala suerte de Que ESE chico Veces es Una muy mala Que personaje solitario Piensa en Sí Mismo Y Que lo Único Que QUIERE es servicio El Centro de Atención Social. ¿Adivinaron Cual de los AEE options es Michael? ¿No? Bueno, no en sí preocupen. Les contare Una instancia de parte de la Historia Para Qué Sepan Algo sobre el.

Comenzamos a salir El Cuarto Año de la Secundaria y continuamos Hasta Que terminamos el colegio en el Séptimo Año. Si no SABEN DE como es El Sistema Educativo de Mi País intentare explicarlo LO MÁS Fácil Que Pueda, sí dividir en tres: Primaria, Secundaria y Universitaria de 6 Jahr la Primaria, 6 o 7 años la Secundaria, dependiendo de tu pisos de colegio, y miento LUEGO Lo Que La Carrera Que tiene Elegido.

Deby No Se Quedo Atrás y comenzo a salir ONU de la estafa chico 1 año más grande Directivos Que ella. Mi mejor amiga es una chica divertida y Bastante ATRACTIVA Para Los chicos, Bastante era raro Que No pretendientes tuviese. Este chico Con El Que comenzo Una Relación Se llamaba William gris Bastante y era lindo ADEMÁS de servicio UN CHICO buen. Creo Que mi amiga comenzo a salir Con El porción El Segundo ATRIBUTO PORQUE SE fijaba Más en la forma de servicio de los chicos Que Por Su exterior. En ESO era ella Bastante inteligente párr Tomar Decisiones, y Creo Que era porción Algo Que le habia Pasado aunque en solitario Es Un presentimiento PORQUE Nunca me conto Sobre nada ESO y yo no pregunte. Nuestra amistad sí basaba baño La Confianza Mutua de Que teniamos en Pero AUN ASI Las Dos teniamos Nuestros Secretos y Los respetábamos.

El sueño de vida Que tenia era el Mismo Que el de Deby y Andru. Durante la Secundaria Los Tres crecimos junto a aviones. Creo Que No podria explicar la emoción Que Sentia Cada Vez Que escuchaba Pasar sin Avión caza porción Encima de Mi Escuela. Habiamos subido un Varios Tipos de aviones Pero en Nessun Momento nos separamos del Consuelo. El añorábamos de Que título, el sueño Que perseguíamos pilotos servicio era. Sencillamente AEE dos Palabras me hubiesen Hecho la persona Más Feliz: piloto ser. Sentir La Sensación de volar sin Avión Por Primera Vez Seria Algo inolvidable, Ver Todo desde arriba Una imagen imborrable, sin Punto de Vista DIFERENTE to see la vida, era la ESA Nuestra meta Pero Sobre Todo, sueño del nuestro. Michael no Compartia Nuestros Sentimientos Por los aviones ASI Que eL pensaba ir a la universidad y Estudiar Otra Cosa, algoritmos referido estafa la ingeniería o algun buen Desafío Que Quisiera Vencer. Así era el, Nunca Debias decirle "no puedes" Porque ningunas descansaría Hasta demostrarte Que te equivocabas. Un punto malo y bueno a la Vez en EL, PORQUE bueno tenia perseverancia, Malo PORQUE Nunca podia Perder.

Para Para entrar a la Escuela de pilotos, Que era also militar, Debias Rendir ONU Examen Físico y Psicológico Bastante Complicado. Ellos querian sable Que Tu Verdaderamente querias Para entrar allí realizada PORQUE solo habia cupo párrafo 100 personajes, SIENDO Más de 500 personajes de Las Que rendían ESE Examen. Y ESO Para entrar en solitario era, LUEGO vendria la instancia de parte de aguantar la carrera militar y ESE era sin DIFERENTE muy Tema.  
Nos preparamos Más De Un Año párr Rendir Los Exámenes, teniamos preparadores Físicos Que No descansaban Hasta Que Nosotros llegábamos a nuestro de Límite y allí realizada era CUANDO nos exigían el triple. Llegado El Día de los Exámenes nos encontramos a la Entrada del predio militar, y allí realizada nos separamos. No nos VIMOS Hasta Que La Noche decidio Llegar y partimos una de Nuestras casas en silencio. Nuestros Familiares nos Daban Palabras de aliento Pero ESO no del mucho Servia. Los nervios y la intriga nos podian. UNO CADA Que Decir sí puedo de Nosotros dio el 200% de Lo Que teniamos En Las Pruebas, Pero no teniamos la Certeza de Que ESO fuese Suficiente.

Un mes Más Tarde, en las Vacaciones de verano, Llegaron unos NUESTRAS respectivas Casas Las cartas Con El Resultado de Los Exámenes de CADA UNO de Nosotros. Antes habiamos Decidido Que No las abriríamos Separado del por, sino-de Que nep juntaríamos baño Algun Lugar De Nuestro a abrirlas agrado párr juntos, PORQUE juntos comenzamos a Caminar HACIA NUESTRO SUEÑO y si allí realizada sí terminaba, Pues terminaríamos juntos.

Llegamos a la ONU parque Que Siempre visitábamos, nos quedaba practicamente un La Misma DISTANCIA de CADA uña de Nuestras casas. No es Que viviéramos muy Lejos Que digamos, PORQUE los tres estabamos en el Mismo barrio. Salí de mi casa y Camine las calles 6 Que Habia Hasta El parque. ONU Era muy lindo lugar, MUCHOS tenia jeux párr Los mas chicos y bancos Donde los Mas Grandes podian sentarse un Hablar de Sus Vidas y contarse Lo Que quisieran. No HACIA Falta ACORDAR En que a instancia de parte de ESE parque nos encontraríamos, la instancia de parte que mas nos gustaba era de Los Columpios. Por suerte Aun entrabamos en Ellos ASI CUANDO Que Llegue me sente en el del Medio, era la de primera en aparecer ASI Que Me Quede Mirando el Bolsillo de mi campera, estába Donde el Resultado de Todo El Esfuerzo Que Habia Hecho.

Andru FUE el siguiente en llegar Ver y me saludo estafa do Clásica sonrisa Encantadora y un beso en la Mejilla párr LUEGO sentarse en el columpio de mi continúa derecha. Aunque era Un día soleado HACIA frio, habia llovido la noche anterior y el clima en sí habia refrescado Bastante. Ademas de Me sombra de la ONU Gran Árbol Que estába al Lado de los columpios nos quitaba los calientes rayos del sol.

- Oye Taylor, ¿me escuchás? - ESCUCHE La Voz de Andru y lo mire olvidándome de mis Pensamientos.

- Si, Perdón. ¿Qué me decias? - El rio me MIENTRAS Miraba.

- Te pregunte si Estabas muy nerviosa, "distraída" - me sonrió y yo Rei.

- ¿Y tú Que decretos? Cualquier Cosa en Este Momento me SIRVE párrafo no Pensar en Este maldito Sobre Que decidirá sí puedo o no Mi completar Sueno.

- Vale, lo capto. Yo Estoy Igual Que Tu - El Suspiro y sí empezo un motor Un Poco en el columpio - ¿Recuerdas CUANDO veníamos here LUEGO de la Escuela? Solíamos Pasar Unas horas Hablando de Cosas importância pecado. Éramos chicos e ingenuos.

- ¡No me digas Que al gran Andru Campana le ha de dado la nostalgia! - Hable dramática y el solista bufo, Lo Que Hizo Que comenzara a reír a carcajadas - Perdón Pero no me contuve Riendo-Dije.

- Siempre Te burlas de mi Tay, y yo no te lo Hecho nada - divertido DIJO - Creo Que ESO de "pecado bullyng ninguna amistad heno" te lo tomas muy en serio -

Yo solo Pude reír PORQUE CUANDO iba a responderle llego Deby estafa do Cara de Nerviosa mirándonos y del hablo a los Dos.

- Bueno chicos, los saludo LUEGO. Ahora heno Que abrir ESTO, ¡o Moriré de la ONU Ataque de ansiedad! USTEDES Y no quieren Que ESO suceda, ¿Verdad?

- Es Una Oferta tentadora Deb Pero no gracias, Abramos ESTO de Una Vez - Atento Andru sonrió y saco do Sobre mirándonos.

- Vale, mi turno. - Suspire y saque mi Sobre.

- ¿Listas to see el Resultado de Todo Nuestro Esfuerzo? - Pregunto nos Andru Pero Creo de Que Era Una pregunta Más párr Mismo si que nosotras párr.

- ¡Basta de suspenso y más "abrir sobres"! - DIJO Deb do demostrando gran paciencia.

Yo solo me limite a imitarlos y Abrí mi Sobre leyendo el Contenido de la carta. Levante la mirada y vi Que Ellos tenian La Misma Expresión Que Yo.


	2. Chapter 2

La sonrisa que se nos formó en el rostro no necesitaba ninguna aclaración de lo que la carta decía pero por si las dudas los tres gritamos al mismo tiempo algo así como: "¡o por Dios! ¡Entre! Al mismo tiempo que saltamos de felicidad y nos abrazamos. Además seguíamos gritando cosas así como: ¡ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Entre! ¡siii! Y Deb con su clásico ¡wiiiiiiii! Que no podía faltar, claro. No nos importó que las personas que allí se encontraban nos mirasen con caras raras como si estuviéramos locos, solo nos importaba ser felices porque sinceramente no podíamos estar de otra forma con esa noticia. Al final comenzamos a llorar de felicidad, aun cuando Andru lo negara todo el tiempo, él también estaba llorando y como un niño pequeño aunque esto no lo repetiré porque si no mi amigo se enoja por contar "detalles que son insignificantes", como me suele decir él.

No dijimos mas nada hasta que llegamos a mi casa, los chicos me habían acompañado hasta allí aunque siempre lo hacían, era como algo bastante normal que apareciéramos en mi casa y se quedaran toda la tarde. A mi mama no le importaba porque para ella Andru y Deb eran como sus hijos. Nos llevamos una sorpresa al ver que los padres de los chicos también estaban ahí. Sus familias habían ido hasta mi casa porque sabían que iríamos hasta allí con los resultados de los exámenes. No nos dejaron ni saludar que ya nos estaban preguntando como nos había ido. Cruzamos miradas con los chicos y empezamos a gritar de felicidad diciéndoles que lo habíamos conseguido mientras saltábamos por ahí. Se armó un gran revuelo y todos felices nos abrazaban y nos felicitaban.

Decidimos celebrar esa misma noche con todos nuestros amigos, ya que con la familia habíamos celebrado antes y a lo lindo. Creo que debíamos haber engordado un par de kilos con esa comida pero no importaba, ya los bajaríamos luego. Nuestros amigos no eran muchos pero tenían el mismo nivel de locura e inmadurez que nosotros así que nuestras reuniones eran siempre geniales. No podíamos parar de reír y divertirnos a lo lindo. Invite a Michael a venir pero me dijo que no podría ir debido a un examen de la universidad que tenía al día siguiente. La noticia me desanimo un poco pero aun así fui feliz a celebrar.

Esa noche llegamos al club que estaba de moda, nos reunimos todos en la entrada y pasamos a lo que sería una noche inolvidable para mí, pero no por ser algo bueno.

Todos hablaban de cosas sin sentido, habíamos pedido una buena botella de champagne y algo para comer, porque sin comida no hay fiesta, para brindar por nuestro logro y por los logros individuales de los demás.

Al final decidimos que era un buen momento para bailar un poco así que se armaron las parejas, Deb fue con William obviamente, y el resto de nuestros amigos consiguieron a alguien por allí y se retiraron a la pista de baile. Mire hacia el costado y vi a Andru apoyado en una columna observando a los demás.

- ¿A decidido no bailar señor Bell? – lo mire intentando permanecer seria.

- Pues usted vera señorita Chase que no he encontrado pareja – me respondió siguiéndome el juego.

- Eso es una verdadera lástima señor Bell – negué con la cabeza sonriendo – ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme a la pista? - Andru sonrió y me miro.

- Es una oferta bastante tentadora señorita Chase pero lamento informarle que tendré que dimitirla ya que soy un muy mal bailarín –

- Pues yo también señor así que, ¿Qué mejor que pasar vergüenza juntos? – me reí y él se unió a mi riendo pero se puso serio cuando vio a un chico atractivo acercarse.

- Discúlpame linda, ¿quieres bailar? – dijo el chico dirigiéndose a mí, aunque no tuve tiempo para responderle ya que Andru se adelantó tomando mi mano y mirando al chico.

- Lo siento "amigo" – dijo la última palabra en un tono despectivo – pero ella iba a bailar conmigo, así que si me disculpas – tiro despacio de mí y me llevo a la pista.

- Eres un celoso Andy – comencé a reírme y él se sonrojo – ¡Awww! Ahora eres un lindo tomate – segui riendo y él se puso aún más rojo.

- Es que ese chico no me agrado a primera vista y menos cuando te dijo linda – el bufo y yo solo le sonreí. No era algo nuevo que él me protegiese, Andru siempre había sido como un hermano mayor para mí, mayor por 2 meses solamente pero eso era algo que a él no le importaba y se encargaba de recordármelo todos los días.

- Gracias celoso – me pare de puntitas y le di un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que su rostro se tornara rojo vivo – sigamos bailando – tome su mano y comenzamos a movernos por toda la pista riendo. Y hubiésemos seguido así por un buen rato, si lo que hubiese visto a continuación no me hubiera hecho querer morirme. Me quede quieta allí, en el medio de la pista, con mis manos aun tomadas de las de mi mejor amigo mientras una lágrima que seque muy rápido caía por mi rostro. Andru se percató muy rápido de que algo me pasaba y miro en la misma dirección que yo.

- Esto no puede ser – fue lo único que dijo pero fue suficiente para que despertara.

- Yo lo asesino… - me dije a mi misma enojada y salí casi corriendo hacia él.


End file.
